Baby News
by DiscordantPrincess
Summary: Sort of sequel to The Lady Mouse Detective. Basil and Danielle tell Olivia that they're having a baby. One-shot.


**Howdy, peeps! Guess what I have for you; a brand new GMD one-shot! OK, backstory time: **

**This is kind of a sequel to my short story The Lady Mouse Detective, where at the end Danielle tells Basil that she's pregnant. Here, Basil and Danielle tell Olivia the good news. I hope this is as cute as I was trying to make it. Please R&R!**

LONDON 1899

It was a quiet day. At 221 1/2 B Baker Street, home of famed consulting detective Basil Benson (aka Basil of Baker Street), Basil and his wife Danielle had just come home from visiting Danielle's doctor, confirming what they had previously suspected; the young lady mouse was pregnant with her first child.

"I can't believe Basil is finally going to become a father," Mrs. Judson, the couple's landlady and housekeeper, said cheerfully. "It's a dream come true. My dear departed Theodore and I could never have children of our own, so I always thought of Basil as being a son of sorts."

"Yes, a son who pays rent every month," Basil replied snarkily. Danielle elbowed him in the gut as a way to tell him not to be rude. "I mean, I'm very flattered, Mrs. Judson."

"This is splendid," Dr. Dawson, Basil's sleuthing partner and best friend, commented. "Now everyone knows that you two are expecting."

"Well, not EVERYONE," Danielle replied. She glanced over to a closed door. Inside was the bedroom of Olivia Flaversham, Danielle's young foster sister. The seven-year-old girl had been taken in by the Baker Street mice after her father was killed by an evil nobleman who had wanted to force Danielle to marry him.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Basil asked.

"Well, we're kind of going to HAVE to tell her at some point, Basil," Danielle responded. "She's going to notice when my belly starts getting bigger."

"No, I understand that...that came out wrong. I meant, HOW do you think we should tell her? Children can take learning that there's going to be a new baby VERY badly. I remember I was a bit of a wreck when my parents told me they were expecting my younger brother Christopher."

"Oh, Olivia's a sport, she'll take it really well," Danielle assured him. "We'll tell her once she comes home from school."

So that afternoon, Olivia came home from school. "Hi, Olivia, sweetie, how was school today?" Danielle greeted her.

"It was interesting," Olivia replied. "Annie Johnson and Mary Derkins got into a fight at recess over who Johnny Warner liked better, so they've both been suspended. Oh, and I gave half of my sandwich to Daniel Peterson, because his mummy had forgotten to pack him a lunch again."

Danielle smiled. "That's my good girl. Olivia, honey, Basil and I have to talk to you about something."

Olivia looked up at her sister with big, dark brown eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, not at all," Basil replied. He looked over to where the two older mice were standing. "Um, Dawson, Mrs. Judson, could we have some time alone with the girl, please?"

"Oh, of course." Dawson turned to Mrs. Judson. "Let's give them some privacy." They went into the next room together, leaving the younger couple and the little girl alone together.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked as she sat on an armchair in the living room. Basil and Danielle sat together on a sofa across from the chair.

"Olivia, do you remember that lately I've been acting...different lately?" Danielle asked.

"Uh-huh, you've been getting sick and throwing up in the washroom a lot," Olivia recalled. "And you've been moodier than usual, and then you'd get really happy a few seconds after, and you've been snacking more. So?"

"So, Basil and I just went to the doctor this morning, and he told us...well, he confirmed what Mrs. Judson had said was wrong with me," Danielle explained. "And well...Basil and I are going to have a baby."

For a short time, Olivia was silent, just looking at the couple. Then, a great big smile spread over her face. "Really? You mean it? You're having a baby?"

"Yes," Basil confirmed. "It's due in September, which gives us several months to plan."

Olivia cheered as she jumped out of her seat. "Hooray! This is so great! I'm going to have a new baby to play with!"

Danielle smiled. "That's right, you will. Oh, I'm so glad you're taking this so well."

"Are you kidding? I'm THRILLED!" Olivia went up to her sister and hugged her. "Do you think the baby could hear me in your tummy if I talked to it?"

"Maybe. Go ahead." Olivia smiled and spoke into Danielle's stomach. "Hello, baby. I'm your Auntie Olivia. I'd really like it if you were a girl, but I'd be happy if you were a boy, too. Oh, we're going to have so much fun together!"

Basil and Danielle smiled at the little girl's enthusiasm. They shared a quick kiss, knowing that this would be the start of a brand new adventure for the whole family.

**D'awww, too cute! Olivia really is a good sport, isn't she? I don't know how normal that is, seeing as I personally was a bit of a brat when I found out my parents were having my younger brother, as I'm sure my older sibs were when they found out I was coming along, but whatever, it's fanFICTION, it doesn't have to be 100% true to life, right?**

**I know real mice have a gestation period of only, like, three weeks, rather than the nine months we humans have...then again, real mice don't normally walk on their hind legs, talk or wear clothes, now do they? Ha ha!**

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked it!**

**All my best, DiscordantPrincess.**


End file.
